


A Brighter Future

by orphan_account



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex and Henry get engaged, privately, after Alex's mom is inaugurated for a second time.





	A Brighter Future

**January 21st 2021**

 

It was fucking freezing. Barack Obama was in the audience and something about that was making him nervous. They’d done it, got his mom a second term. Henry was running late because of the weather. The ceremony started in forty-five minutes. In fifteen minutes they would close the entrance and gettting through security was a nightmare. 

 

A gloved hand touched his shoulder and he knew Henry had made it. He pulled Henry into a tight hug and kissed him hello. 

 

“American weather is abysmal in January,” Henry said, he was dressed stylishly in a Burberry overcoat and a navy blue scarf. 

 

“You can say that again,” Alex said warmly, “Just keep an eye out for press, they’ve been hounding me about our 'living situation’“ Alex heaved a sigh and pulled Henry into an alcove, “You’re still moving here right?” 

 

Henry rolled his eyes affectionately, “Sweetheart, we talked about this last night.” Henry squeezed Alex’s hand and passed him a flask, “I know you’re dying of nerves right now.” 

 

Alex gladly took the flask and took a generous sip, it was Henry’s favorite liquor, it tasted like top-shelf gin. He passed the flask to Henry and he knocked back a shot. “Alright, let’s do this, you’re staying for the inauguration ball?” 

 

“Only if you can keep your hands to yourself, which I know you’re not so great with.” 

 

“Right,” Alex paused and let his mind drift to imagining a night in a cozy room with nothing but his boyfriend and a fire to keep them warm, “let’s take a seat.” 

 

The ceremony was short, just two hours and the parade that followed was hours long. The two of them had multiple cameras on them at all times. They were sitting one row up from the rest of Alex’s family, which made them easy to spot. Alex squeezed Henry’s hand, Alex fed off this kind of energy and he knew it could sometimes get to Henry. 

 

When the parade and ceremony was over it was getting close to nine at night. They headed back to their room and Alex warmed up by the fire. He was wondering what Henry was doing, he was so quiet during the ceremony. Henry took a short sip from the flask and then tugged off his jacket. “I need to talk to you about something.” 

 

Alex could hear the hitch in Henry’s voice, this was something important. 

 

“I wanted to talk to you about… permanent legal arrangements, something that would entitle you to money and rights to my private property.” 

 

“Ok…” 

 

“I want to get married but I know we really needed to talk about it first.” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about Henry, I love you, you’re the only person I’ll ever love.” 

 

Henry bit in the inside of his cheek, and said, “I didn’t want to do this in front of the press, I don’t want to upstage your mom’s big moment,” and then he got down on one knee.

 

Alex sucked in a breath, and Henry said, “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, you’ve made me see that there is light at the end of the tunnel and that being gay isn’t going to be a life of misery,” Alex could tell Henry was getting emotional, “I want to be with you until we’re old and gray.” Henry pulled out a gold band and Alex let Henry put it on his ring finger. 

 

“Henry, I’ll love you until I die,” Alex said unsteadily, he was close to letting a stray happy tear run down his cheek, but Henry stood up and kissed him.

 

They spent the night dancing at the ball and eventually the press did get to them. It took mere seconds for the press to see the gold band, which was a royal heirloom, on Alex’s finger. 

 

Henry waved to the cameras. 

 

Alex knew this was going to blow up the global media but he didn’t care. They were together, now and always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos/Fangirling is much loved


End file.
